The Duelist Ashikabi
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: Jaden with in his final year done now leaves the Duel Academy and now is the Sekirei world. Will he survive with his new loved ones?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything in this chapter please support the official release.

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I have been posted anything in this story. For those who've been here from the beginning I deeply apologize for the major delay in any development for this story.

If you hadn't noticed but I had made other fics for you to look at. Some of which is _The Devil Saiyan_, a Highschool DxD and Dragon Ball Z crossover. While another is _Saiyan God's Girls_, similar to_ The Devil Saiyan_ that involves Goku but this is a serious of one-shots with many women from any series that you could possibly think of. All you have to do is pm me or give a review.

So anyways here is the new chapter 1 of _The Duelist Ashikabi_.

STORY START

It's been a couple weeks since Jaden has left Duel Academy. He had finally was able to make peace with Yubel, a dueling spirit since his childhood. During this time, the duel spirits had left him with their powers. So now Jaden has the powers of all the heroes and the neo-spacians powers. Even the evil heroes had gifted with their own powers.

Currently Jaden now lives in Tokyo, Japan but somehow the city is now named Shinto Teito. He now lives in an apartment complex that requires a lot of money for him. So now Jaden works in a couple duel shops in the city to make some money for rent.

Jaden gives lessons for young duelists of what to do and what not to do. Once in awhile he'll play against some duelists for them to get some experience, for he is the Supreme King. But also he does sometimes misses talking to the duel spirits that he met during his time in the Duel Academy.

Jaden has now walked out of a local card shop and now is going home. Jaden is wearing his wearing his red jacket, a short sleeve black shirt, with some jeans, and some black converse with red laces.

He is walking down the park to admire the view. He feels a chill from his spine and that isn't Absolute Zero's ability. Jaden sees a very beautiful woman on a park bench not too far from where is. She was currently looking at the ground in sadness.

This woman has short light brown hair, a weird symbol on forehead, while wearing nothing except a white lab coat with some blood at the bottom of it.

Jaden walks up to the woman. "Hey are you okay?" asked Jaden. The woman looks up at him with her revealed emotionless brown eyes.

"Ah. . . .I'm worthless and can't be winged by a ashikabi." replied the woman sadly.

Jaden looked very confused on the term ashikabi. He sat next to her. "So what's your name lady?" asked Jaden. "My name is Akitsu." replied Akitsu sadly.

"My name is Jaden Yuki." replied Jaden with his bright smile.

Akitsu blushed at that smile. The smile he had brought great warmth to her heart. When noticed the warmth she thought, "this person has given me warmth in my heart maybe he is my ashikabi."

"If you don't mind asking just what is bothering you Akitsu-chan?" asked Jaden. Akitsu had blushed at the -chan suffix but still had emotionless face. "I can't be winged by an ashikabi." replied Akitsu. "What is an ashikabi Akitsu-chan?" asked Jaden.

Akitsu turned to Jaden. "An ashikabi is our master and our destined one to be with forever." replied Akitsu. "So how do you get winged?" asked Jaden.

"With a kiss."

"So you want me to wing Akitsu-chan?" questioned Jaden.

With a nod from Akitsu Jaden cupped her left cheek with her hand and gave her a long kiss. Akitsu blushed feeling the young man's lips. When finished Jaden pulled back then saw Akitsu gained ice blue wings on her back.

"This is the ice of my pledge, shatter the misfortunes of my ashikabi."

IN MBI HEADQUARTERS

Warning signs were blaring in the top room that looked over the sekirei status. A slender woman who had gray hair, black eyes ,with a scar over left eye, and was wearing professional clothes like a business woman.

She was taking a drag but dropped it seeing what happen in shock.

The warning had said #07 Akitsu has been winged. Next to the picture of the sekirei was a young man that had brown hair was wearing a red shirt and a jacket giving a bright smile.

"How is this possible I want all the information on this man. The last thing we want is Minaka to learn this!" yelled out the woman to the workers on the computers. Not wanting to feel her wrath the workers did so.

"Too late for that Tamaki-kun." said a flamount voice. Turning to said voice it revealed a older man that was dressed in all white.

The now named Tamaki cursed hearing HIS voice. "What do you want Minaka!" Tamaki growled out.

"I was looking forward who's the young man to wing the unwingable. And seeing this picture I have a feeling that the king has entered the Kami's game." was what the head of MBI said to her.

Minaka then left the room to plan more great things for his game.

Tamaki looked in confusion hearing what he said. Looking closely at the mysterious ashikabi's question she couldn't help but blush and then cooled her features and went back to working.

BACK TO THE COUPLE

"So. . . .uh what was the chant for if you don't me asking?" asked Jaden.

"Every Sekirei has their own pledge to our ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu with eyes full of love directed at Jaden. Jaden was surprised seeing more emotions in Akitsu's eyes.

Jaden then gave his jacket to Akitsu to wear to cover her, but the jacket had to stretch out due to her large breasts. Jaden blushed in embarrassment seeing this. Akitsu then hooks her arm around Jaden's.

"So this relation is like a wife and husband." Jaden thought to himself.

"So if you are going to be my sekirei I'm might as well tell you my past." said Jaden. Akitsu nodded happily knowing that her ashikabi-sama trusts her.

Soon Jaden began his tales of being in the Slifer Red section of the Duel Academy. Explaining his friends that he met along the way. Learning of his past life as the Supreme King. Even explaining the duel spirits that here amongst the humans. After explaining his past Jaden gives an example of his abilities from his Heros.

They are now in a empty parking lot to demonstrate away from the public at night. Jaden began to concentrate Absolute Zero's ability of ice. Jaden had a icey blue aura around him then pushing his arms forward to release a snowstorm from his hands.

Afterwards the parking lot then looks like a mini snow wonderland. Jaden then takes Akitsu back to his apartment by giving her a piggyback ride.

During this Jaden blushed when feeling Akitsu's breasts on his back. Akitsu also blushed feeling his tone back and taking in his scent. After arriving in his apartment Jaden tells Akitsu that she can have the spare room to rest in.

Jaden gave her an old blue shirt he had to cover body. Like his jacket the shirt also stretched out from her body. Soon Jaden was wearing old gym shorts and a red gym shirt to sleep in. After arriving to bed he feels someone coming into the bed with him.

The figure in the night revealed to be Akitsu cuddling into his chest. Jaden had sighed knowing it's too late to tell her to go back now.

It's now morning in Jaden Yuki's apartment since. Jaden wakes up feeling cold breathing on the left side of his neck. He turned to see Akitsu sleep on his left side hugging his arm into her heavenly cleavage. He could tell that Akitsu had tight grip on him. But knowing this he had kissed Akitsu awake to wake up.

Doing this brought out Akitsu's ice blue wings from her back. Akitsu had woken up from her sleep responding to her ashikabi's kiss and soon kissed back. "Morning Akitsu-chan." said Jaden. "Good morning ashikabi-sama," responded Akitsu.

"If you don't mind asking is this relationship like of a husband and wife?"

"That is if it pleases you Jaden-sama.: responded Akitsu full of love to her ashikabi knowing that this young man brought her wings.

"At least she's seems to be okay with her then who I to judge am." thought Jaden.

"So if you say that then I don't mind." said Jaden. Jaden walked out of his bed then got on one knee in front of Akist. Jaden then used Absolute Zero's ability to make an ice blue ring with some dark blue lining around the diamond. Jaden looked up at Akitsu and asked her the question that will change him forever.

"Will you marry me Akitsu-chan?"

With that being said Akitsu was brought to tears from the question. Akitsu was crying tears of joy.

Being Jaden thought he did something wrong said, "You don't have to yes right no-mmpphh." He didn't get to respond since Akitsu hug/tackle him gave him the best passionate kiss to him including some tongue action.

"Ah. . .yes I will be your wife Jaden-sama." Akitsu replied to him. Jaden then nodded and gave her the ring on her right index finger.

But the moment was cut short when Jaden hears the landlord coming by. Jaden sighed knowing what was about to happen. Jaden told her to stay to stay in the bedroom. Akitsu nodded happily not knowing what was about to happen. But, overall she has happy now that she can be with her ashikabi.

Jaden had put some casual clothes on now going to the front door. The landlord was upset that Jaden had violated his lease and told Jaden that he has three days to leave.

Now getting over the fact that Akitsu got proposed by her ashikabi went to the front door. She heard what happened with her ashikabi and the landlord was brought to tears. She had thought that her ashikabi was about to leave her was brought to tears then went to the bedroom was crying on her pillow.

After talking to the landlord he went to the bedroom to hear sobs coming from Akitsu.

Jaden then walked up to Akitsu from behind and hugged her till she stopped crying. Jaden explained of the incident and told her that it was not her fault. But also saying that they're going to find a new place to stay for now on.

"Ah. . .so are you mad at me ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu but still had tear marks on her face. Now it was Jaden giving the passionate kiss to Akitsu.

"Akitsu no matter what happens you are my wife and I won't leave you till the end of time remember." stated Jaden full of love and passion at Akitsu. Jaden was kissed suddenly from Akitsu and hugged by her while he heard her saying I love you and I won't leave you.

ONE HOUR LATER

They were now looking for clothes that Akitsu needed. They managed to find one store. Jaden is now wearing his usual shoes, some jeans, his slifer jacket, and a red t-shirt. Walking into the store Jaden was wearing his usual clothes and shoes.

Akitsu was wearing the blue shirt he gave her yesterday. Some jeans that stopped at her ankle and blue sandals. Jaden explained to her that if they were in the public to call him Jaden or Jaden-kun.

Even though she was wearing casual clothes she still looked quite hot for the male populace. Jaden then explained to the lady clerk that his companion was a foreigner and lost her clothes during the trip her to Japan.

The lady nodded in understanding and soon lead Akitsu to the back to get her measurements done. She began to examine Akitsu's body and revealed that her three sizes was eighty-nine, fifty-seven, and eighty-eight. The worker then began to tease Akitsu of how they were both a perfect couple.

Hearing them coming out of the room Jaden blushed in seeing Akitsu's clothing choice to wear. Akitsu is now wearing a white kimono that was shaped in a V that showed off her breasts and with a black obi with chains around her breasts.

Seeing the attention was directed at him Akitsu blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah. . .does it please you Jaden-kun."

Not trusting his words Jaden nodded. Akitsu's blush began to increase. Hearing a cough brought Jaden out of his daydreaming and was reminded to pay for the kimono and duplicates for her to wear. Jaden did so and was now carrying the extra clothes and her original casual clothes.

They quickly went back to the apartment to drop off her clothes to continue there look for a place to live in.

"Man not even the cheapest places don't have any room for anyone." stated the supreme king.

"Ah. . . .are sure you're not mad at me Jaden-sama?" asked Akitsu without an emotion on her face. "Of course not Akitsu-chan I was about to leave there anyway." stated Jaden

"But hey what happen to that happy smile that you have," asked Jaden?

"My smile is only when were alone with my ashikabi-sama." replied Akitsu still with no emotion.

"I guess that she might get jealous when other women try to flirt with me." thought Jaden thinking back from the trip back to the apartment. He had to mentally sigh at that explanation.

"Look Akitsu it doesn't matter where we are I just want to see you smile ok." Jaden said with a bright smile. Akitsu even with no emotion still had to blush after that statement.

"Ah. . . .ok." replied Akitsu. Both of them were now in a alleyway to avoid the public best as possible. Jaden then saw a woman who was also walking the same direction as them. He blushed at what he saw.

This young woman had long brown hair that had a side ponytail. While wearing Capri jeans and a shirt that was mixed in purple and pink shirt with a gold number 10 and wearing sandals as footwear.

"Ah excuse miss do you happen to know a place to rent at?" asked Jaden to the woman.

Hearing his voice the mystery woman turned to a handsome young man walking toward her with a woman companion. The woman blushed at seeing how cute he was

"You are looking for a place to stay" questioned the young woman. Jaden nodded. "Oh sorry about that the names Uzume." the now named Uzume said. Jaden smiled and introduced himself and Akitsu.

"My name is Jaden Yuki and this is my wife Akitsu."

Akitsu blushed hearing his proclamation of their relationship.

Uzume had a sudden feeling of jealousy hearing this. Looking closely at this young man before her heart started racing.

She had slight blush on her face ever and didn't know why she was interested in the young man. She thought it was maybe his golden eyes "Okay then the names Jaden Yuki," said Jaden with a bright smile on his face. Uzume looked closely at the woman and relaized that she was the scrapped number.

Akitsu nodded in acknowledgement to Uzume. "Okay about this place you said." said Jaden. Uzume had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Right the place is called Izumo Inn all you need to do is follow me." said Uzume.

"I can't believe this that I'm reacting to an ashikabi." thought Uzume.

After walking block after block they went to two level Japanese Inn with a garden in the front yard.

"Miya I'm home and I brought over some new residents," Uzume called out. Jaden had trouble controlling his blush from what he saw. This woman had wearing that can consider her a miko. She has long purple hair and gentle brown eyes. She was dressed in a miko's clothing was wearing sandal and socks.

"Oh my and how are you and your friend doing this fine evening," said the now identified Miya.

Miya had a light blush on her face from seeing this new potential tenant. But she shook it off thinking that she might betray Takehito. Within her heart however it couldn't stop it beating so much.

"I'm fine thank you, my name is Jaden Yuki and this is my wife Akitsu-chan." said Jaden. "Oh. . . .hello." waved Akitsu to the landlady.

"Would you two like to stay in our Inn." asked Miya. Within her heart she was praying she did so. This young man might possibly be her ashikabi. Jaden nodded and Miya told him to follow her to discuss the rent.

Then it was Akitsu and Uzume were sitting in the living room.

"So are you reacting to Jaden-sama?" asked Akitsu. Akitsu knew this will happen eventually knowing that Jaden has a big heart for the sekirei to share.

"Yes I want to be with your ashikabi." revealed Uzume. Akitsu mentally sighed when she said yes to her question. Akitsu was both happy and sad. Happy knowing her sekirei sister is reacting but sad that she now has to share.

"Okay if you are reacting Jaden-sama I can convince him about winging you by tonight," said Akitsu. Uzume nodded happily that her sekirei sister will let her wing her ashikabi.

Miya and Jaden were walking out of Miya's room back into the living room.

"Okay Akitsu-chan we can now live here now," Jaden said cheerfully. Miya had to giggle at her Jaden-kun's enthusiasm. "Wait I'm not supposed to think of Jaden, am I really reacting to this stranger." Miya thought.

"Uzume will you please please take Jaden-san and Akitsu-san to their room," asked Miya. Uzume nodded at this and was happy that she can get a chance to confess to

Uzume then took Jaden and Akitsu to their new room to stay. "Jaden-sama their something that you must know." said Akitsu.

"What is it Akitsu-chan?" asked Jaden as he sat on the bed. Uzume sat on his right. "I'm reacting to you Jaden-kun." Uzume said. Jaden went wide eyed about this. Jaden then looked at Akitsu. "Are you sure about this Akitsu-chan?"asked Jaden.

Akitsu nodded knowing this might happen.

Jaden then looked at Uzume with her looking at Jaden with full of love. Jaden nodded at her then Uzume hug/tackle in a similar fashion of Akitsu. Uzume gave him a passionate French kiss. Uzume was bold enough to let her tongue rub against his. Akitsu finally showed emotion with a pout knowing that she didn't French kiss him.

"By the veil of my contract, my ashikabi's nightmares will be shattered," Uzume chanted having veil like wing on her back. After the chant Uzume hugged her ashikabi's arm into her breasts.

Akitsu had a small tick mark at watching this happen and decided not to be out done she decided to hug her other ashikabi's arm. While this was going on Jaden had a massive blush on his face feeling their well-endowed figures.

"So can we go to sleep now Jaden-sama?" they both said. Not knowing what to say Jaden agreed to this and went to their futons. Uzume and Akitsu slept on their respective side of their ashikabi. Finally see them asleep he used Divine Wind's and Absolute Zero's ability to make a white wedding ring with a pure white pearl with veil like covers around it.

End Note: I hope that this will please you readers on this refreshed chapter for _The Duelist Ashikabi_. If you hadn't noticed this was basically the first three orginal chapters. I just reworded them and fixed any grammar that I noticed to be more readable. Next I'll be working on _The Devil Saiyan _for you readers to look at.

Also I decided to get rid of Minato in this story as well. Just review Jaden's "Flock" here it is.

01 Miya, 02 Matsu, 03 Kazehana, 04 Karasuba, 06 Fem-Homura, 07 Akitsu, 09 Tsukiumi, 10 Uzume, 11 Hikari, 12 Hibiki, 88 Musubi, 108 Kusano, Alexis and Tamaki.

You might be wondering why Tamaki is in here. Well I noticed that she doesn't get any attention. The only one I do remember was_ Red Reaper of Murder's _fanfic but he currently has it temporarily discontinued.

Anyways if you like this please favorite, follow or review. With that said I'll see you people later.


End file.
